


Blind Spot

by torino10154



Series: Gift Drabbles & Ficlets 2019 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: The sixteenth and final of my gift drabbles.writcraftasked for (among other options) 'Harry/Severus, unexpected.'





	Blind Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> The sixteenth and final of my gift drabbles. **writcraft** asked for (among other options) 'Harry/Severus, unexpected.'

Severus assumed Potter would be like James. Instead, he took after Lily.

He thought Potter would die, they both would. Shockingly, he survived, they both did.

Severus believed Potter would never forgive him. Yet it was Harry who reached out to put the past behind them.

He knew there was no chance that Harry felt the same way that Severus did. Startlingly, it was Harry who made the first move.

Watching Harry ride him, head thrown back in pleasure, crying out Severus's name as he came turned Severus's world upside down.

Maybe, just maybe, he'd learn to expect the unexpected.


End file.
